


Tell Me About It

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Ymir hasn't been sleeping well.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Tell Me About It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I don't even know what sparked this idea, honestly. I was sort of inspired by Ymir's canon smartpass AU story where she has nightmares and Historia comforts her. 
> 
> I didn't feel the need to specify what exactly Ymir's nightmares are about, because I honestly just didn't think it was that relevant, and because it would have made the fic needlessly longer. This is actually part of another AU I have, set in the same universe as my high school fic (which I swear, I will finish...someday) which goes into more detail about her past. That being said, you absolutely don't need to read it for this to make sense! I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first thing Historia noticed when she awoke was an unfamiliar emptiness in the bed. 

She was the early riser of the two of them, and was used to waking up in a warm embrace each day. The lack of arms around caught her off guard, ruining what should have been another comfortable morning.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and lifted her head to see Ymir sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor with an expression that always told Historia something wasn’t right.

“You’re up early,” she observed, her voice hoarse from sleep, “Are you turning over a new leaf?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ymir muttered. Historia frowned, choosing her next words carefully.

“It was the dreams again, wasn’t it?”

Ymir offered only a grunt, which was enough to confirm Historia’s suspicion.

Historia crawled over and sat on her knees behind Ymir, wrapping her arms gently around her shoulders. 

“You know you can wake me up when that happens. I want to be there for you when it does.”

“There’s no point in keeping us both up,” Ymir grumbled, although her tense muscles relaxed slightly at Historia’s touch. 

“Of course there is. If you’re having a hard time, I’ll always stay up for you. Like I said, I _want_ to.” She stroked Ymir’s hair, brushing a stray strand out of her eyes.   
Ymir huffed, frustrated.

“It’s just the same bullshit. Shitty memories, dumb childhood crap.” 

Historia waited for her to elaborate, and sighed when she stayed quiet.

“All this time, and you still don’t like talking about your feelings,” She said with a fond sort of exasperation, “But it isn’t just _you_ that can read _me_.” She softly kissed Ymir’s shoulder and rested her chin on it. “I know how much the past can hurt, believe me. What do you always tell me when I start getting lost in a bad place?”

“That you’re an idiot?”

Historia laughed softly. “You also tell me that there’s no reason the past should affect us now. That what happened to us before _is_ bullshit, and the only way to get back at the people who hurt us is to live a better life than the one they wanted for us. And that’s what you’re doing, right?” 

Ymir only shrugged, indicating that she knew Historia was right.

“You’re more than the things that happened to you,” She murmured, running her hand soothingly up and down Ymir’s arm. “The way you grew up doesn’t have to affect who you are now, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Ymir sighed glumly, “It just sucks to remember. Even though I know it’s over, and I’m in a different place now...I can’t shake these fucking memories. I don’t even know what to feel. Sometimes I’m angry, sometimes I’m sad, or relieved…” 

“That’s normal. It’s okay to be confused, Ymir. You don’t have to know exactly what’s going on. Sometimes you just have to accept the way you feel in the moment, and do your best to move forward.” She tightened her arms around her, trying to show her just how much she loved and cared for her. “I know you don’t like compliments, but the truth is, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. If anyone can handle this sort of thing, it’s you. That’s why I love you so much.”

Ymir turned to Historia, offering a halfhearted smile. 

“You always know just what to say, huh?”

Historia grinned, happy to see her smile. 

“I learn from the best.” 

Ymir kissed her then, blissfully sweet and slow. They often lost themselves in their kisses, and only pulled apart when their alarm went off suddenly.

"Fuck college," Ymir groaned, “We’re this close to graduating, do we seriously need to go to class every day?”

“Yes, we do,” Historia said firmly, “Finals are soon, and I’m not going to let you slack off.”

Ymir let out a melodramatic sigh, grabbing Historia and pulling her back on the bed. She held herself above her, a mischievous glint in her sharp amber eyes.

“Are you _sure_ we have to?” She asked, kissing her neck.

“Yes,” Historia said again, although her voice was wavering, “I’m very sure.” Despite her words, she couldn’t stop herself from pulling Ymir closer and leaning into her touch.

“You don’t _seem_ very sure,” Ymir teased, “We can be a little late, right?”

Historia was prepared to argue, but gasped when Ymir’s hands began to wander. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t resist giving in to Ymir’s expert touches.

“...Maybe being a few minutes late won’t hurt.”


End file.
